Nuestra noche
by Krawall Brand
Summary: Un día, aparentemente aburrido, se convierte en una noche que Duncan junto a cierto rubio jamas olvidaran... yaoi Duncan&Geoff OneShot Dedicado a: ByTalo.


Hola gente! Aquí de nuevo yo, trayéndoles un yaoi DuncanxGeoff. Antes que nada déjame advertirte lector, que el final puede ser un poco... perturbador para algunas personas, ya estan advertidos así que si aun con la advertencia quieren seguir leyendo bien, pero si terminan con trauma no me culpen a mi!

Antes de empezar, Disclaimers

**Disclaimers:Total drama island/Action/World Tour ni ninguna de sus series me pertenecen si no a sus autores originales Tom McGillis y Jennifer Pertsch **

* * *

El chico punk, famoso por su participación en el reality show "Total Drama Island" se encontraba dormido en su cama, la mañana había caído como en cualquier otro día. Y como cualquier otro día el punk se rehusaba a abandonar su placido sueño, la mañana avanzaba mas el chico no despertaba, se movía de un lado a otro de su cama mientras abrazaba con rigor su almohada, pasados unos minutos del medio día sonó la alarma de su celular, el chico levanto su brazo con pesadez, tomó el aparato y lo estrello un par de veces contra la mesa que estaba junto a él, cuando el teléfono paró de sonar el chico examino mas cuidadosamente al celular. Un mensaje de texto, valla razón para haberlo despertado de su sueño; y para colmo el mensaje era a número equivocado, el chico solo dio un gruñido de molestia y volvió a tirarse en su cama, intentaba volver a recuperar el sueño pero le fue imposible. Tras un rato decidió levantarse, se puso de píe con lentitud y tomo su ropa de siempre, bajó hacia la cocina a prepararse algo para desayunar, mientras sacaba un platón para colocar cereal se percato de que estaba solo en su casa, eso significaba solo una cosa: ese sería un día muy aburrido. Siguió con su plan de desayuno y al terminar subió a su recamara nuevamente.

_**Duncan Pov's**_

Subí a mi habitación de nuevo, ¡diablos! Este día será muy aburrido, no están mis hermanos para salir y hacerle alguna broma a alguien, casi todos mis amigos están de vacaciones fuera de la ciudad… podría quedarme y usar la computadora; pero la verdad no me entretiene mucho además de que el internet está mal, saldría a comer algo pero no tengo mucho dinero que digamos, saldría con Courtney pero… no quiero volver a verla después de lo que paso, tuvimos una pelea horrible, aun peor de las normales y todo termino muy mal, la verdad no creo que me convenga verla de nuevo a menos que tenga preparado mi ataúd y un buen lugar en el cementerio… y no bromeo, esa chica es demasiado pesada. Tuvimos nuestros buenos momentos, no lo niego, aunque la verdad las cosas ya iban muy mal desde lo que ocurrió en Total Drama World Tour, después de esa temporada nos "arreglamos" por un tiempo aunque la verdad no podíamos estar peor; Courtney era el doble de celosa y obsesiva que nunca, por un tiempo me aleje de mis amigos por estar con ella, fingía estar bien pero la verdad extrañaba demasiado a todos. Hable con ella y decidimos terminar… y yo ese día acabe golpeado y lanzado de su casa. El punto es que no creo salir con ella.

Entonces, quedan muy pocas opciones, la principal ante nada es aburrirme todo el día… supongo que aunque sea escuchare música. Me estire para tomar mi reproductor de la mesita de noche cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, ja me sorprende que aun este sonando después de la paliza que le metí.

— _¿Si?—Hable por el celular_

—_Duncan, ¡viejo!—Me dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea, a la cual, identifique de inmediato._

—_Geoff! ¿Qué hay?—Pregunte, mientras me ponía de píe_

—_No mucho. Hey, mis padres salieron así que, ¿porque no vienes un rato? Ya sabes, vemos una película o el futbol—Dijo con su típico entusiasmo_

—_See, claro, no tengo nada que hacer así que en un rato voy hacia allá—_

—_Genial, nos vemos viejo—_

—_Nos vemos, me despedí cortando la llamada_

Bueno, al menos ya tenía algo que hacer. Baje a la sala y tome mis llaves, camine tranquilamente hacia la casa de mi amigo, iba a paso tranquilo, el clima estaba de lujo; nubes grises y ventisca fresca, me sentía muy cómodo así que cada vez retrasaba mas el paso. Me agrado tanto el clima que me senté en una banca que estaba cercana. Pase ahí un rato; viendo cualquier cosa que pasara, pensaba en muchas cosas… aunque me pareció raro que, cuando pensaba en lo que haríamos Geoff y yo en su casa, comencé a sentir algo raro en el estomago, como un revoloteo de mariposas. Creí que me estaba empezando a enfermar así que me levante y seguí caminando, al pasar un rato volví a la normalidad. Continúe por el rumbo hacia la casa de mi amigo, me faltaba poco para llegar cuando volví a sentir el revoloteo, como se me paso hace rato pensé que no sería nada así que lo ignoré, me acerque a los escalones y toque el timbre, espere unos segundos y escuche unos pasos provenientes del interior de la casa; probablemente de las escaleras. El picaporte de la puerta comenzó a girar hasta emitir un sonido de "click". La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Geoff; Rubio y con ojos azules, en su cabeza un sombrero de estilo cowboy que es por lo que más se identifica, bermudas de mezclilla azul marino, sandalias y camisa rosada que dejaba ver su torso muy bien esculpido… ¿torso muy bien esculpido? Oh vamos Duncan, ¿tu pensaste eso? Diablos que me sucede, como puedo pensar en eso, dios, no soy gay.

—*Chasqueando los dedos* Hey viejo, ¿estas ahí?—Me pregunto, demonios, al parecer me sumí mucho en mis pensamientos

—Ah, sí viejo, solo estaba algo distraído—Le dije, el sonrió y extendió su mano

— ¿Distraído? Ha, digno de ti Duncan—Me dijo burlón mientras hacíamos un saludo de manos que habíamos inventado

—Seh, como digas—Dije finalizando el rápido saludo y entrando a la casa

—Viejo, tenemos toda la tarde para divertirnos, ¿Qué hacemos primero? ¿Ver el partido, Skate, películas? Tú elijes—

—No sé, veamos unas películas—Indique mientras me sentaba en su sofá

—Genial, me conseguí toda la saga del asesino loco con la sierra y el garfio—Comento entusiasmado

—Ja, ja, ja genial—

—Están en el cajón debajo del televisor, ponlas mientras voy a preparar palomitas de maíz—Dijo y se retiro hacia la cocina. Saque los estuches de las películas, estaban justo donde Geoff había indicado, las coloque en el DVD y espere a que volviera mi amigo.

Pasados aproximadamente un minuto y medio salió el chico de la cocina, con un tazón en sus manos

—Palomitas listas, viejo, no veo películas sin esto—Añadió llevándose un par a la boca

—Yo tampoco, hay que ver las películas hermano—Dije animado mientras encendía el televisor

Estuvimos por varias horas viendo todas las sangrientas sagas, todo iba normal a excepción de un par de veces en las que Geoff y yo tomábamos las palomitas al mismo tiempo y nuestras manos se juntaban; el parecía no notarlo y si era así ignorarlo mientras que yo en el interior moría de nervios. No sé porque demonios estoy así, he estado muchas veces a solas con Geoff ¿Qué tenía esta de diferente? Seguimos con las películas; yo procuraba no meter mi mano al tazón cuando Geoff lo hacía. El día se fue rápido mientras las películas avanzaban, yo estaba ansioso como nunca antes en mí vida lo había estado, ansioso y de nuevo con una sensación extraña… será que… no, no puede ser que me guste Geoff ¡demonios!

—Wow adoro esta película—Dijo él, apagando el televisor y sacándome de mis pensamientos nuevamente

— ¿Eh?, ah sí claro, la película, si, esta genial—Dios, mi voz se corta demasiado ¿Geoff estará notándolo? Es decir, es muy despistado pero enserio, este no soy yo.

—Viejo, ¿estás bien? Desde que llegaste te noto raro—Me comento mientras se balanceaba un poco su sombrero

—Yo… sí, estoy genial. No sé de lo que hablas, je… ¿oye de que marca es tu camiseta?—Quise golpearme en la frente más fuerte que nunca, ¿de qué marca es tu camiseta? Cielos no pude haber pensado algo más estúpido para intentar cambiar la conversación

—Emm no tengo idea, ¿porque lo preguntas?—Cuestiono confuso

—No, lo que sucede es que esta genial viejo—Definitivo, estoy quedando como un completo idiota frente a Geoff

—Ah, gracias, un tío me la trajo desde Seattle—Dijo mientas se la abría un poco mas… ¡rayos! ¿Porque estoy viendo su abdomen? Aunque es tan sexy… ¡Duncan! ¡Deja de decir tantas cosas! No eres gay—Duncan en serio te noto raro, ¿Estás enfermo o algo?—

—Ya te dije que no, solo… tengo un poco de calor, iré al baño un minuto—Aclare poniéndome de píe, subí las escaleras y entre a la primera puerta, he pasado mucho tiempo en casa de mi amigo, es por eso que se bien donde esta todo. Dentro del baño me mire en el espejo ¡y estaba sonrojado! Demonios, me moje la cara y el cabello, me quite la camisa para bajarme el calor cuando escuche que alguien abría la puerta…

—Duncan, tú tienes algo y vas a decirme en este instante que te sucede— ¡Dios! Era Geoff el que había entrado a la habitación… ¡y aparte no tengo puesta la camisa!

—Yo... eh Geoff…—Rayos, me estoy volviendo a sonrojar

— ¿Si?—Me pregunto, acercándose más a mí

—Yo eh tengo… fiebre, si eso—Cielos, estábamos demasiado cerca, de por si el baño es muy pequeño

—Me mientes—Dijo serio mirándome a los ojos—Mira, se que tienes algo, estaré en mi habitación y quiero que vallas allá en unos segundos, quiero que me digas que te sucede—Se dio media vuelta y salió, yo estaba congelado, espere un poco y de nueva cuenta me moje el rostro. Estuve un rato meditando la situación, tome mi camiseta del suelo y camine hacia el cuarto de Geoff; el estaba en su cama, sentado, me acerque a él.

—Ahora si Duncan, dime que…—Le cubrí la boca con dos dedos de mi mano derecha

—No diré nada… te lo mostrare—Retire mi mano y acerque mi rostro, lo besé, me preguntaran porque lo hice pero… ni yo lo sé, creo que no estaba en mis cinco sentidos en ese momento. Al principio del beso Geoff parecía sorprendido, note que estaba incomodo pero aun así no me detuve, pasado el tiempo se dejo llevar e incluso comenzaba a abrazarme. ME retire, únicamente para regular la respiración

—Wow… eso fue… sorpresivo—Dijo Geoff agitado—Aun así, estuvo genial—Concluyo con una mirada juguetona

—Eso era lo que me sucedía, Geoff, estoy loco por ti—Le dije mientras me acomodaba sobre el

—… Nunca hubiera imaginado eso de ti Duncan—Comenzó a masajear la parte baja de mi espalda con su mano

—Así soy yo, me conoces—Le dije mientras lo besaba en el cuello, Geoff parecía estar disfrutando… hasta que de repente dijo

—Espera… yo… esto está mal—Puso sus manos en mi abdomen, tratado de que me levantara

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso?—Pregunte mientras retrocedía un poco con las manos

—Duncan, esto está mal, tu eres un chico y yo también… esto no será posible—Dijo con un deje de tristeza mientras se levantaba de la cama

— ¿Y?—Me levante junto a el

—No se puede, además… aun están Bridgette… y Courtney—Baje un poco la mirada, en parte era cierto, pero después de esto ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Me acerque a él y lo tome de la barbilla, haciendo que me viera a los ojos

—Olvídate de ellas, yo termine con Courtney hace tiempo, y Bridgette no está aquí. Este momento es solo para los dos, olvídate de los demás—Para mi sorpresa, tras un par de segundos después, Geoff se lanzo sobre mí, ahora el estaba arriba y yo abajo, comenzó a besarme en los labios y cuello mientras yo le quitaba la camiseta y le masajeaba toda la espalda

—Geoff… Te amo—Le dije besándolo

—Igual yo Duncan… igual yo—Me dijo correspondiendo. Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, mas iba aumentando la intensidad de ambos.

Esa noche que fue solo para nosotros… nunca la olvidare, y estoy seguro de que Geoff tampoco lo hará…

* * *

Hola de nuevo! que les pareció mi intento de OneShot? jaja ojala que les haya gustado(y no se hayan traumatizado) y mas aun a ByTalo, ojala que pases un día super! te deseo lo mejor hoy en tu cumple y espero que cumplas muchos muchos mas, te quiero mucho hermano mayor! ojala que te haya gustado el fic xP. Bueno ya saben, todas sus criticas, constructivas y destructivas por medio de reviews, se les agradecerán muuucho!

Sin mas por el momento, me retiro

Saludos!


End file.
